


The Adventures of Harl & Red

by SupercorpSanvers_fangirl33



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Arkham (Video Games), Harley Quinn (Comics), Poison Ivy (Comics), Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, F/F, Fights, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, I Blame Tumblr, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Partnership, Sleepy Kisses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-10-25 19:21:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10770783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupercorpSanvers_fangirl33/pseuds/SupercorpSanvers_fangirl33
Summary: A collection of one shots about Harley and her Red, some happy, some sad, some super fluffy, some not so fluffy but one thing they all share is the love between our favorite girls!





	1. This Little Light of Mine.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey sweeties! So this has been an idea in the works for awhile I just never executed it until now so I hope you enjoy it. One little thing before I let you read, I will take requests when they are open and how you will know is I will tell you so watch the chapter summary to tell you weather I'm taking requests or not okay? With that out of the way please enjoy!
> 
> Requests: OPEN!

The room was dark as the moonless night outside, the nights were always moonless in Gotham because the endless supply of clouds heavy with the smog and pollution the filth of the city created, but to the redhead woman in the room there was a small light faintly glowing curled up beside her snoring softly and clinging to her like a web of English Ivy. Poison Ivy was not the kind of woman that liked people, she didn't even tolerate them most of the time, because they hurt the earth and ripped up her thousand year old forests for useless things, yet as she lazily ran her fingers through the golden blonde tendrils of the head that rested on her chest she knew one person had impressively broken through her barriers and wiggled her way into her heart almost like a wildflower in a garden, unwanted but too beautiful to get rid of once bloomed.

Ivy had to smile to herself, referring to the slumbering woman in her arms as a wildflower wasn't uncommon but it never ceased to amaze her and reveal just how much she cared for Harley Quinn. The redhead looked down at the blonde snoozing against her and felt her heart both skip a beat and fill with anger as a surge of protectiveness ran through her body making her arms tighten on the other woman, not that it bothered Harley if anything it just made her feel more secure and she relaxed further into sleep. She had a broken lip, a black eye, a bruised cheek and throat, and blood shot tear stained eyes all because of **him** all because of Joker.

Harley had shown up earlier in the night in the pouring rain bloody and beaten and sobbing, it wasn't the first time Pam had been met with the sight in the late hours of the night but as she stood in the doorway in nothing but a green night dress, a lab coat, and her glasses seeing the blonde cold, shivering, and beaten pulled at her heart as much as it always did and just like always she guided the other woman inside, cleaned her up, made tea and let the blonde cry it out. But unlike all the other times Harley revealed something that Ivy never thought, but always wished, she'd say; she was tired of Joker’s abuse and she never wanted to go back, she wanted to stay with Ivy and be happy and safe and above all loved. Ivy hadn't known how to react to hearing those words so she opted for the response most humans have when they are happy and faced with someone they love most in the world, she tilted Harley’s head up to meet her cerulean eyes and kissed her. Of course she'd had the mindset to be mindful of the split skin of the flesh but as an extra measure she replaced the poison in her lips with cooling aloe then other healing and soothing plant essences, St. John’s Wort for the bruises then mint and lavender for the tense muscles, as she gently brushed her lips over each wound.

After the kiss, and everything that followed, the pair ended up in their current situation of Ivy laying on her back running her fingers through Harley’s hair and holding her close as the blonde slept with her head on the redhead's chest ear over her heart, the one part of herself Ivy hated to admit was still painfully and irritably one of the last shredded remains of Pamela Isley, it was one of the last parts of her that was still human and it belonged completely to her best friend, her partner in crime, her little light in a dark and filthy city, her Harley. Ivy sighed to herself letting her eyes close as she buried her nose in Harley’s golden tresses taking in the smell of her personally made strawberry shampoo and letting it relax her until finally sleep took over blocking out the thoughts that would often plague her until extremely late, warded off by the warm little light curled against her.


	2. Go to Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requests: OPEN!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey sweeties! Welcome back, so glad you stopped by! Just a little note reminding to keep an eye on current chapters to know if requests are open, if they are leave them in a comment! I'll take as many as I can but refrain from overly smutty or violent things please, anything else feel free to leave it below in a comment! Bye and enjoy!

Harley sat high above Ivy’s greenhouse jungle in a hammock of vines the garden goddess had woven for her, below said redhead was toiling away on the same project she'd been working on all day and night for three days, Harley had stayed awake with her for the first 24 hours and through most of the second night before she'd fallen asleep in the grassy corner of the greenhouse that held a few pieces of gymnastics equipment so she'd have something to busy her while Ivy worked, when that had happened Harley could only assume the redhead had been told by one of her many plant babies and took a long enough break from her work to move the blonde to the vine hammock because that's where she'd woken up. If Harley had been fired after just under 48 hours then Ivy must be exhausted by now.

Looking down at the set up lab area Harley’s blue eyes locked on Ivy bent over the desk looking into a microscope with her green framed glasses on her head, she wore nothing more than a green bra, a pair of black boy shorts, and her lab coat, the same outfit she'd been wearing for three days. Harley tore her eyes away and looked at herself clad only in a cut off baby pink ‘Gotham Gymnastics’ t-shirt, light grey track shorts, and some athletic tape on her hands from when she'd practiced her uneven bars. Nodding to herself the blonde removed the athletic tape before making her way down from the greenhouse canopy, with a little help from a few vines guiding her feet despite what Ivy refused to admit the blonde knew there was a fraction of the redhead’s brain that was always listening to the plants that would be around Harley and she'd unconsciously guide them to help her or keep her out of trouble. As her feet lightly landed on the ground Harley’s mind was made up, she was going to pull Ivy away from her experiments, drag if she had too, and make her take a nice hot shower, put on some comfortable clothes then sleep for possibly the next week.

Harley made her way over to where Ivy was working away to busy to notice her and carefully wrapped her arms around her shoulders nuzzling her neck. Shocked by the girl's nearly silent approach, and more than a little tired, Ivy bristled instinctively sending defensive measures over her skin in the form of stinging nettles. Harley flinched at the sting of the tiny barbs but kept her hold as Ivy finally realized who was touching her and the sting slowly ebbed away.

“Sunflower? I'm so sorry, you scared me! I've told you not to do that when I'm working!”

Harley just shook her head placing a kiss to the redhead's jaw.

“It's okay Pammy, I barely felt it, but you gotta be feelin’ the 72 hours of nonstop work. Come on take a break, take a nap with me.”

Ivy stomach still pitted with guilt for hurting Harley carefully led the blonde to sit in her lap and kissed her forehead.

“While your concern for me is sweet honeysuckle it's not needed, I'm perfectly fine.”

Harley watched her lover carefully for a moment before shifting herself so she was straddling the redhead's lap letting her hands move to gently cup her face, thumbs tracing the light dusting of freckles that resided there.

“Don't lie to me Pam-a-lamb, I can see it in your eyes and in the plants you're tired, exhausted even! Come on please just a little cat nap? Or at least a shower cause, and I say this outta love, you're startin’ ta lose that sweet wildflower smell in favor of,”

The blonde paused sniffing in Ivy’s direction and doing an over exaggerated flinch for effect.

“Something akin to human smell.”

Ivy rolled her eyes but none the less brought her wrist to her nose and sniffed before pulling a face, the blonde wasn't lying it seemed all the time working and neglecting her basic needs such as her specially made body wash and sleeping to recharge her body’s energy was taking its toll and leaving behind something human. Sighing in defeat Ivy met Harley’s eyes.

“Alright fine, just a quick shower and a change of clothes but that's it.”

Harley smiled nodding as she stood holding her hand out for her garden goddess’ hand. Ivy rolled her eyes but smiled at the cheesy yet sweet gesture and took the blonde’s hand and letting herself be helped up then pulled out of the greenhouse and into the part of the abandoned lab that served as their living space. Once in the bathroom Harley turned on the shower messing with it until it was just the right temperature for both of them before turning to face Ivy. A blush covered her cheeks on it's own seeing the redhead had already rid herself of the little clothing she had on and was pulling her red tresses from the confines of the tight bun she'd had them in to keep them out of the way, no matter how many times she'd seen Ivy’s bare body she always blushed and was taken back by the other woman’s natural beauty, curves in all the right places, freckles like galaxies dotted across her shoulders and back, the power that dripped off of her like drew off a young leaf. Harley loved it but she also envied it.

Catching Harley starring Pam let herself smirk as she took a step closer to her jaded jester watching the pretty pink blush spread across the younger woman's pale cheeks.

“Aren't you going to join me sweet pea?”

Harley nodded like a puppet on a string would but made no other move earning a chuckle from Ivy as she reached out toying with the hem of the blonde’s shirt.

“Well you can't very well shower in these, it kind of defeats the purpose of the shower then.”

Again Harley nodded but this time she seemed to snap herself out of whatever was going on in her head and began removing her own clothes blushing deeper feeling Ivy’s emerald pools trailing over her skin as it was exposed. Harley envied Ivy her figure because in comparison she was deathly pale, her frame was too small with almost no curve, her skin was littered with scars each and everyone she had Joker to thank for, heck even her breasts were imperfect next to Ivy, too small and too perky. Harley was lost in her head full of childishly jealous thoughts and didn't realize she was pouting until Ivy chuckled, a musical sound Harley loved, and gently ran her fingers over the blonde’s back letting her fingertips kiss each scar they passed.

“You're cute when you pout like that, but why are you pouting sunflower?”

Harley was about to give her real answer but realized she could use this to her advantage in getting the redhead to take a much needed nap.

“Cause you won't lay with me and relax after a shower, I'll get lonely all by myself.”

Pam didn't react for a moment her eyes searching the blonde's face before she smiled wrapping her arms around her lover kissing her temple.

“Alright sweet pea, I'll lay with you awhile because as adorable as that pout is I like your smile more.”

Internally Harley jumped for joy at the small victory but outside she just smiled and nodded happily before stepping into the shower pulling Ivy in with her. With the warmth of the water and the smell of the plant mineral filled body wash on her skin it didn't take long before Harley could see Ivy relaxing a huge amount, enough she even yawned once or twice but quickly shook it off glancing at Harley hoping she didn't see but judging by the smug smile on the blonde’s lips she already had. After the shower and wrapping up in their towels Ivy led the way to the bedroom with Harley following behind, the redhead stopped at the dresser that was also serving as a tv stand and pulled open a drawer then began pawing through it looking for something comfortable to wear. Trying to fight off the sleep starting to cloud her own brain Harley laid on the bed in just her towel watching Ivy as she pulled on a black tank top and a pair of orange pajama shorts with sunflowers all over them before walking over to the bed smiling down at the sleepy jester.

“You're going to get the sheets all wet honeysuckle.”

Harley just groaned lazily rolling until her face was hid in the pillow making Ivy roll her eyes but smile as she went to her side of the bed and laid down.

“Come here, at least keep your pillow dry.”

Harley didn't need telling twice as she smiled and snuggled up close to the vine vixen resting her head on her chest. Ivy sighed running her fingers through Harley's hair.

“You know this doesn't mean I'm going to nap with you.”

Harley smiled to herself nuzzling Ivy's collarbone revealing in the slight chuckle it earned as she let her eyes close.

“Please Pam-a-lamb, you need to please too, staying up for three straight days isn't good for ya.”

Harley listened waiting for the redhead to come back with some over educated answer about how plants didn't need sleep and since she was more plant than human she was fine, but it never came just a soft sigh from Ivy that melted into deep even breathing.

“Pammy?”

The blonde lifted her head enough she could look up at Ivy’s face and a smile crossed her lips seeing the redhead had fallen asleep completely relaxed and at ease. Harley settled back down tucking her head under Ivy's chin before giving a small yawn and falling asleep as well.


	3. Picture Perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requests: OPEN!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey sweeties! This is the first request I've gotten, Harley and Ivy having the perfect prom, it was sent in with a link to a few pictures by Reader (which I'm assuming means guest on this site) so I hope you enjoy!

Harley yawned as she padded around the hideout in an oversized sweater, courtesy of Pam’s closet, and a pair of bubblegum pink track shorts, her hair was up in a ponytail today the once red and blue tips now faded and nearly blonde again, and to top it off she had been too lazy to deal with contacts so she was wearing her black framed glasses. Pam was working in the greenhouse and she'd been told to leave after slipping while practicing back handsprings and knocked over one of the redhead’s experiments, so she was in the process of hunting down a snack she knew Pam had hid her triple chocolate cookies somewhere in the kitchen.

As she passed the main door a scrap of bright pink caught her eye making her pause and redirected her course to the door. Once there she grabbed the bit of pink and pulled it through the rusty mail slot and looked the pink paper over a wide grin slowly spreading over her lips as she began bouncing on the balls of her feet.

“PAMMY!!”

She knew the redhead couldn't hear her squeal in the greenhouse so she hurriedly ran back into the indoor maze of jungle like plants and flowers navigating her way around without any trouble until finally she found Pam’s work space making her excitement peak again as she hurried over.

“Pam-a-lamb!!”

The redhead jumped at the sudden loud exclamation of one of the many nicknames Harley gave her resulting in spilling a green chemical all over her hands and a long string of curses.

“Damnit Harley! That took three days to get right!”

Harley flinched stopping a few feet away holding the flier close, Pam noticed the sudden shift in the blonde and took a deep breath calming herself this is why she always made back ups of her important mixtures.

“I'm sorry sweet pea, I didn't mean to snap. What is it you needed?”

Harley relaxed seeing Pam wasn't really mad at her and skipped over to her side showing her the flyer.

“Look at this, Pengie is havin’ a party at the Iceberg tomorrow, a big fancy thing! We've been wanting to do something like this for a girls night!”

Pam wiped her hands on a few paper towels before taking the flyer looking it over, it looked like some kind of adult prom rather than a party that was normally held at the Iceberg Lounge but Pam had to admit it would be nice to take a night off and reestablish her and Harley’s connections with the rest of the rogues of Gotham. Giving a sigh Pam handed the flyer back crossing her arms.

“Alright we’ll go, if only to uphold our reputation around the men.”

Harley gave a happy squeal and threw her arms around the redhead placing a sloppy kiss to her cheek.

“Have I told you lately I love you?!”

Pam rolled her eyes but wrapped her arms around her blonde lover’s waist smiling a little.

“Nope that's the first time today.”

Harley giggled nuzzling against the redhead's cheek earning a throaty laugh. The rest of the day was spent finding the best dresses they could steal, and maybe a few sparkling accessories and some shoes. The following night Harley made sure they arrived in style and made a scene worthy of Bruce Wayne, she'd managed to sweet talk her way into getting a white Lamborghini rented for the night, it just took a few flutters of her baby blues and a little help from Pam’s specially made pheromone perfume and the guy was putty in her hands.

When they pulled up every one of the rogues gathered outside had their jaws on the ground, well those that weren't sour thinking it was Joker making his normal flashy show up but those jaws soon joined the others, as Harley got out of the driver side wearing a shimmering red dress that reached her mid-thighs with a plunging v-neck that showed off her cleavage and black bra, her hair was curled perfectly and piled atop her head, her lips were painted dark cherry red, her eyes decorated with smokey grey wings and a two red gems with one black on in the outer corner, and a pair of black heel sandals with ribbons that wound up her calves and tied off in a perfect bow and a diamond necklace completed her look.

Harley smirked seeing all the eyes on her as she walked around to the passenger side and opened the door before helping Pam out. If the jaws had been on the floor before they were breaking through the ground now as Pam stepped out smiling at Harley. The redhead was dressed in a velvet green dress that reached the floor with a split in the side that went all the way up to her hip showing off the forest green stallings she wore, her red hair was down and fell around her shoulders in a perfect wave of copper red fire, aside from her bright red lipstick and a little bit of green eyeshadow she had no makeup on, completing her look was a pearl necklace and a pair of hunter green boots that reached her knees.

Pam looped her arm through Harley’s following her as they walked to the entrance revealing in the eyes all focusing on them, even Harvey Dent was staring at them amazed and Harley could tell Pam was taking pride in that one given their history. Once they reached the entrance Penguin met them, cheesy smile and all always looking to play the gentleman to get on someone's good side so they'd owe him.

“Welcome ladies, ‘ow gracious of you lovely birds to join us tonight.”

He kissed both their hands, Harley rolled her eyes and discreetly wiped it off on the skirt of her dress while Pam openly pulled a disgusted face pulling her hand away. After that they entered the lounge where the party was being held, a fair number of gothamites were in attendance as well the ones that didn't mind rubbing elbows with the criminals of the city, Harley looked around smiling seeing the place was set up for more of a club than the normal posh decor of the place it was a nice change. Pam let herself be led over to the bar by her blonde escort and happily smiled at her when she ordered a cotton candy cosmo for herself and a grasshopper for Pam, once the drinks were ready the pair turned to examine the crowd. Pam was taking a sip of her drink when she noticed a very familiar black haired figure weaving her way through the crowd like a cat in a crowded room looking for attention.

“Look what the cat drug in Harl.”

Harley looked first at Pam then where the redhead was pointing with her drink, a smile spread over her lips.

“Of course, she never misses a good party, should we call her over?”

Pam took another drink watching Selina mingle with a few other people, as always the woman was dressed to the nines in a black floor length dress that hugged her athletic frame and a deep neck line lined with shimmering rhinestones, a diamond choker and matching earrings, strappy black heels, and smocks grey cateyes. Pam was about to nod but stopped herself when Selina seemed to find who she was looking for, following the dark haired woman's eyes Pam’s emerald pools narrowed seeing none other than Bruce Wayne waiting for Selina holding two drinks.

“Leave her be, she's got Mr. Money bags with her tonight, last thing we need is that kind of exposure.”

Harley poured for a moment but shrugged it off taking a sip of her drink. After around an hour and three drinks later Pam was content sitting at the bar talking occasionally with which ever make rogue took Harley’s empty seat beside her, though apart from rekindling a couple lost business connections with Croc and surprisingly one with Two Face she ignored them keeping a keen eye on Harley who was happily, and maybe a little drunkenly, chatting away with Crane, Nygma and a guy that apparently used to be one of Joker’s thugs. Pam was currently ignoring the chatter of some random guy beside her when a flash of green made her stomach churn, setting her drink down she moved away from the bar and to Harley’s side wrapping a protective arm around her waist.

“Stay close sweet pea.”

Harley blinked confused but nodded knowing that if Pam was acting this way out of nowhere there had to be a reason, she carried on her conversation with the three men wrapping her arms around Pam’s waist leaning on her while the redhead’s eyes scanned the crowd carefully. She was just starting to think she'd imagined it when her eyes caught on a booth near the back of the lounge that had a clear view of where they were standing and sitting at the table with at least four henchmen was Joker dressed like the rest of the rogues, to the nines in a perfectly tailored purple suit, white silk shirt open and showing off his pale chest covered in tattoos, black shoes, gold chains and rings catching the lights of the room.

Without thinking Pam let out a low growl her hold on Harley tightening drawing the attentions of the small group. Harley looked up at her lover worried.

“Pammy what's wrong?”

Pam looked down at Harley then glanced at Joker before shaking her head.

“Nothing sweet pea.”

Harley didn't look convinced but didn't push as Crane decided, wisely, to shift the topics. Pam would keep casting glances in the clown prince’s direction making sure he was staying far away from Harley but after a few minutes of forgetting to look because she was discussing the benefits of adding certain plant elements to Crane’s fear gas she looked back at the table and panicked a little seeing Joker gone from his spot. The redhead went into defend and attack mode at once her eyes scanning the crowd but by the time she found Joker it was too late he'd weaseled his way over to the group and was standing between Crane and Nygma smiling wide to show off his silver teeth.

“Even in crowded spaces it's so easy to pick out other rogues, we are the best dressed here. Johnny, Eddy it's been a long time at least a year since we were in Arkham.”

Pam clenched her jaw and held Harley closer feeling the blonde press closer to her and her hands cling to her dress. Crane and Nygma begrudgingly replayed to Joker but his attention wasn't on the men, his steel eyes had now turned to Pam and Harley and he smiled that twisted smile that made Pam want to bust his teeth like Batman had.

“Well well well, Pammy don't you look exquisite tonight though I shouldn't be surprised you're the only woman in the room that could walk in wearing a potato sack and still look killer.”

Pam ground her teeth refusing to answer, she could taste the poison filling her lips and feel the urge to make the plants in the room grow to strangle the life out of the clown.

“Joker.”

None of the poison coursing through her was hidden from her voice as she spoke but it just made Joker cackle to see he was getting a reaction before he turned his eyes to Harley who flinched dropping her eyes to the floor.

“Harley, always a pleasure to see you but I'd rather see you where you belong, on my arm not this vegetable.”

Pam was about to come undone, clearly everyone knew it because the ex-thug, Crane and Nygma all stepped back but before Pam could even open her mouth Harley threw her drink in Joker’s face with a snarl.

“Screw off you jerk!”

With that she quickly grabbed Pam’s hand and pulled her away ignoring the clear sound of Joker’s tantrum as she led Pam out of the building and back to the rented car and the redhead didn't protest. Once they were standing in front of the car Harley dropped Pam's hand and began pacing a circle in front of her mumbling angrily to herself, Pam let her for a minute or two to let her get it out before she grabbed the blonde by her shoulders and pulled her close holding her tight.

“It's alright sunflower, you did amazing, you were strong and didn't let him affect you, I'm proud of you.”

Harley wound her arms around Pam's waist relaxing into her hold nuzzling her shoulder. They stayed that way for a long moment before Harley pulled away smiling up at her girl.

“Let's get outta here yeah? I know somewhere a little quieter this time of night.”

Pam smiled stroking the blonde's cheek and nodding.

“I'll go where you lead sweet pea.”

Harley smiled brightly and kissed her palm before getting in the car driving off once Palm was in. Moments later they were parked in front of the fountains in front of Wayne Enterprises sitting on the hood of the rented Lambo watching the water as it shimmered in the glow of the lights that changed color in the pond. Harley leaned on Pam’s shoulder making the redhead smile and kiss her temple then rest her cheek on the top of her head.

“I'm sorry if ya didn't enjoy tonight Pammy.”

Pam wrapped her arm around the blonde’s shoulders squeezing them.

“I enjoyed tonight plenty Harl, I got to spend time with you and even that clown didn't ruin it.”

Harley didn't speak for a moment but when she did Pam could hear the smile in her voice.

“I'm glad I got to spend tonight with you Pam, if I had been with him he'd have made me parade around like some kind of trained dog not smiled at me and treated me like a date.”

Pam held the blonde close with one arm while her free hand tilted her chin up to meet her blue eyes.

“I'd never treat you like that Harley, I love you and that isn't how you treat someone you love.”

Harley smiled brightly and before Pam could react she lunged at her catching her lips in a kiss that sent them both falling back against the hood of the car, not that the redhead was complaining as she returned the kiss. When Harley pulled away to breathe Pam smiled gently wiping the smudged lipstick from Harley's lips then sighing happily.

“I love you Harley Quinn.”

Harley smiled leaning down so their foreheads rested together.

“And I love you Pamela Isley.”


	4. In the Glow of the Kitchen Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requests: OPEN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey sweeties! So this request for ‘one OTP member (for sake of words typed and spoilers that's just what I'm going to say) is cooking isn't he kitchen and the other OTP member comes in to help but they end up dancing together’ comes from Rex501st! Hope you like it sweetie and I hope the rest of you do too!

Pam stood in the kitchen of her and Harley’s safe house humming along to the radio on the counter as it softly played soft dance music. She opened her green eyes too look down at the stew she was making for dinner and after a quick taste moved from the stove to the row is small potted herbs on the counter carefully plucking a few leaves from each, making sure to thank each plant as she did, before spinning back to where she'd been standing her steps in time with the soft swing music playing on the radio. With it being a cold Gotham winter day the redhead was more than content to stay in the cozy house or in her greenhouse since her body, like most plants, couldn't take much cold. To ward off any unwanted chills she'd dressed in a forest green sweater that was a size or two too big and hung on her almost like an extremely short dress, a pair of black leggings, and a pair of house slippers that had cherries on them that Harley had given her for Christmas.

Thinking of the blonde devil Pam paused in her humming hearing the front door open then close followed by the stomping of feet and the hasty shedding of winter gear. Moments later Harley hurried into the kitchen dressed in a red sweater, a pair of skinny jeans, and mismatched socks on her feet, her hair was loose around her shoulders the golden blonde waves damp from the snow fall outside. The blonde stood in the kitchen door way long enough to register where Pam was before hurrying in and wrapping her arms around her redheaded lover shaking a little.

“It's cold as Antarctica out there! I swear I saw a penguin waddlin’ down the street! My hands are like ice feel!”

Before Pam could protest the blonde slipped her hands under Pam's sweater and rested her icy fingers on her torso pulling a squeak from the redhead as she tried to jerk away from the cold feeling but found herself unable to do so.

“Holy Mother Earth! Your hands are popsicles sunshine! Get them off!”

Harley snickered holding her hands in place a moment longer before removing them and linking them so they rested on Pam's stomach over the sweater.

“Sorry Pam-a-lamb.”

Pam rolled her eyes but smiled going back to tending the stew but leaned back into Harley’s hold.

“How was work?”

Harley shrugged standing on tiptoe to see over her lover’s shoulder and into the pot smiling seeing the warm inviting stew.

“Wasn't so bad I guess, just the normal listenin’ to old people. But get this the heats busted at the home so it's like 90° in the place so I'm sweatin’ my makeup off! I had ta keep running for the bathroom to keep fixing it! Then I freeze my cute little butt off walkin’ outside into a blizzard!”

Pam raised a brow looking out the window over the sink, outside the window there was just a big enough gap between apartment buildings she could see the snow lazily falling in large puffy flakes.

“That's hardly a blizzard honeysuckle.”

Harley pouted against the redhead's shoulder.

“Yeah well it was still a temperature shock! Anyway I'm happy to be home where it's warm and where you are.”

Pam smiled patting the blonde's hands on her middle.

“I'm glad you made it home safe, now you want to lend me a hand?”

Harley perked up and nodded.

“Sure! What can I do?!”

Pam chuckled turning in the blonde’s hold enough to face her and kiss her cheek.

“Chop up the potatoes?”

Harley nodded and returned the kiss to Pam's cheek before going over to the counter and began cutting up the root vegetables into cubes. Pam smiled to herself and closed her eyes gently swaying to the music that began playing on the radio after a commercial humming to herself again. Harley paused in cutting and looked at the redhead hearing her hum and smiled wide setting her knife down before going to Pam and taking her free hand gently pulling her away from the stove and into her arms. 

“Harl what are you doing?”

Harley smiled taking both Pam's hand in each of her own before she began leading the redhead in dancing to the music.

“Dancin’ what else are you supposed to do to music like this?”

Pam blinked taken aback for a moment but then smiled and began following Harley's lead in dancing around the small kitchen both laughing and smiling as they danced around dipping each other. When the song ended Harley had Pam in a dip their foreheads together as they chuckled breathlessly, Pam wrapped her arms around Harley’s neck and leaned up kissing her deeply. The blonde smiled against her lover's lips then kissed back deeping it until they had to pull apart to breathe. Pam was more than content to stay in this state all evening but the smell of something burning caught her nose snapping her out of it and bolt out of the blonde's arms to the stove turning it off checking the stew then groaning.

“It's scorched and ruined.”

Harley tried to smother a giggled ‘uh-oh’ as she walked over examining the ruined strew before smiling at Pam.

“Looks like we’ll have to find something else to eat.”

Pam didn't react for a moment before she smiled looking at Harley.

“Looks like it.”

Harley bounced on the balls of her feet kissing the redhead’s cheek.

“I'll get the take out menu!”

Pam chuckled as Harley bounced over to where they kept the menus on the side of the refrigerator before heading for the living room herself.

“And I'll start the movie.”

The rest of the pair’s evening was spent cuddling under a large blanket on the couch sharing potstickers and other boxes of various types of take up while watching cheesy movies as the snow fell lazily outside.


	5. It’s Just a Little Dirt.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requests: OPEN!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is an author’s pick, for a little messy fun where Pam actually lets herself relax! Hope you all enjoy! And don't hesitate to request! If you have already requested but I have not posted it yet don't worry I will get there I promise I write these as they come to me but I promise to try and take each request!

Pamela had always prided herself on her ability to keep things neat, tidy and clean regardless of if she'd made the mess, which she rarely did, or someone else did. There was just a calming feeling that washed over her when doing small tasks like folding her clothes in perfect neat piles, sweeping the stone path of her greenhouse or the kitchen, vacuuming the living room or even, as much as she hated to admit it, picking up random articles of Harley's clothing. The redhead sighed because that's exactly what she was doing, picking up a shirt here, a pair of shorts there from all around the house each garment belonging to the bouncing blonde who was currently out of the house.

Pam smiled seeing she'd gathered all the clothes and dropped them in the bathroom hamper before heading back to the living room taking her hair out of the pony tails she'd tied it in earlier while scrubbing the kitchen floor. The sound of the front door opening then closing, and the happy crus of the little potted plants in the living room, made her smile as she entered the room.

“Welcome home sunshine, how was…”

The redhead trailed off as she took in Harley. The blonde was dressed in a black tank top, grey shorts, her golden tresses pulled up in her signature pigtails, and mismatched black and red converses, converses that were covered in mud. Blinking the redhead looked over Harley again and realized the girl had dirt and mud all over her.

“What in the name of Mother Earth happened to you Harl? You're filthy!”

Harley looked at herself as if just noticing the mess and smiled.

“Guess I am a bit messy, I took a different trail on my run guess it was a bit muddy.”

Pam couldn't stop the endearing smile that settled on her lips even if she wanted to as she shook her head.

“What am I going to do with you sunshine?”

The blonde shrugged still smiling as she forgot about the mess again stepping to stand in front of her girlfriend.

“Love me, feed me and never ever leave me?”

Pam grabbed Harley by the wrists firmly stopping her from wrapping her arms around her and from moving, bangs covering her eyes.

“Harley.”

The blonde blinked confused letting her arms be supported by the redhead’s grip.

“Pammy?”

The redhead set her jaw and looked up meeting Harley's cerulean eyes with her own emerald pools just as hard as the jewel they were colored after.

“You are filthy.”

Ah said the words slowly and suddenly Harley got it, her girl didn't want to get dirty! Harley always found it ironic how much of a neat freak Pam could be when she loved digging in the dirt to plant and relocate her plants and flowers. Harley's smile turned into a smirk.

“Aww come on Pam-a-lamb it's just a little dirt.”

The redhead narrowed her eyes at the blonde.

“Don't you dare Quinn.”

Harley’s smirk deepened as she stepped closer leaving muddy shoe prints on the carpet much to Pam’s annoyance because she'd just deep cleaned it the day before.

“I'm warning you Harley! Do it and your ass is sleeping on the floor!”

Harley rolled her eyes with a challenging gleam in them.

“Do what? Besides I can't sleep on the floor, you'd miss my cute little ass in the bed.”

Pam fought not to blush and leer at the sly smirk she was getting.

“Don't play head games with me Harley I know exactly what that look means.”

Now Harley deflated letting her smirk fall, even her pigtails drooped as she looked at her feet.

“Alright you win, I'll g shower.”

Pam nodded releasing the blonde’s wrists and pecking her cheek, wrong move because next she knew Harley wrapped her arms around her pulling her close and kissed her effectively smearing the mud on her own clothes onto Pam's grass green tank top dress. Harley could feel Pam’s cheeks turning red and she knew it wasn't in embarrassment this time but rather anger but she couldn't help but smile a little as she pulled away meeting her girlfriend’s eyes biting her lip. Pam’s eyes were hidden behind her bangs again keeping her expression hid.

“Pam?”

Harley felt worry bubble up in her chest as the redhead’s shoulders started to shake from what she could assume was anger making her step back.

“Pam I-I’m.”

The blonde didn't get the chance to finish talking as Pam started laughing looking down at herself then at Harley and the blonde worried a little that her girl had finally lost it.

“Why you little!”

She didn't finish the sentence as she ran her hands over a smudge of mud on her dress then grabbed Harley’s face in her hands and smeared the residue over the blonde’s pale cheeks resulting in first shock then loud snorting laughs. After a shower things calmed down as the pair sat on the couch watching the news Harley glanced back at the carpet by the door where her muddy shoe prints still were then down at Pam who was sitting between her legs with her back to Harley’s chest painting the blonde’s nails, she was the only one besides Harley herself who could get the polish on perfectly and make the diamonds the right size and shape.

“Sorry I made a mess Pammy.”

The redhead put the lid back on the cherry red nail polish she was using before looking over her shoulder at the blonde and smiled softly.

“It's fine sunflower, I'll clean it tomorrow.”

Harley smiled softly kissing Pam’s coppery red crown.

“I still feel bad about it, what if it stains?”

Pam rolled her eyes moving so she was facing the blonde straddling her waist.

“It's fine Harl, it's just a little dirt and if it does stain oh well you've been saying you want hardwood floors so you can do that thing in your socks, underwear and sunglasses with the broom.”

Harley couldn't help the laugh that bubbled past her lips, she'd told Pam about that in passing and figured the redhead had put it off.

“That would be fun but I'd fall on my ass and get a prize winning bruise.”

Pam’s smile became a little more sensual as she wrapped her arms around Harley's neck moving until their noses touched.

“If that happens then I'll have to kiss it better for you.”

Harley laughed again wrapping her arms around the redhead stealing a quick kiss.

“Now that makes ‘kiss my ass’ sound a lot more appealing.”

Pam rolled her eyes as Harley laughed again before the redhead shut her up with a kiss making the blonde's lips quark in a smile as she returned the kiss.


	6. I am NOT Ticklish!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requests: OPEN!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey sweeties! Sorry this is so late I've been really busy with a new job and writer's block, which sucks but it happens, so I hope you can forgive me. Also be on the look out for the next chapter of Like Puzzle Pieces if you are still reading it you'll want to read this coming chapter I promise it's hopefully going to be worth the wait! Also once again if you have sent in a request for my story and it hasn't been done I haven't ignored you i promise chances are I've had trouble thinking of a storyline for the request or I have forgotten it so if you wish feel free to leave it below even if you've left it before.

Harley groaned from her place on the sofa as she rolled first onto her stomach then onto her side so she was facing the tv staring blankly at the cartoon she'd seen hundreds of times. Her eyes wandered to the left to the wall of glass that separated the half of the warehouse converted into a large greenhouse from the rest of the warehouse that was turned into a living area that Harley and Pam currently had to themselves, since Selina was taking up residence in a posh penthouse apartment, but right now Harley may as well as have the place to herself. The redhead Daughter of the Green had woken up in a rather foul mood and no matter how much she loved Harley being around the energetic blonde was not something to do when angry, they'd learned that the hard way, and so Harley had kept her distance from the greenhouse where her girlfriend had shut herself for most of the day.

The blonde groaned again, the other downside to this was that Harley had a hard time keeping herself busy, she'd already walked the entire living area on her hands, did a little balancing practice on the exposed beams in the ceiling, beat most of her video game she'd been stuck on, painted her nails, and in an act of desperation cleaned up her scattered clothing and washed it. Burying her face in the sofa cushion Harley kicked her feet against the sofa arm a bit if only to get some energy out, maybe she could take a nap to pass the time most of Pam’s moods were over by mid-day, but a nap sounded very unappealing at the moment. Moving her head to let herself breathe Harley looked around again until her eyes caught on the greenhouse again, she knew better than stepping foot into the glass room lest she do something to anger Pam like hurt the plants but she was desperate and very bored.

Getting to her feet Harley went to the door of the greenhouse and slowly, quietly, opened it and slipped inside being sure to softly close the door and be as silent as a mouse as she tiptoed inside being careful not to disturb any plants or step on tree roots as she walked. The path was soft moss covered stones and it never failed to make Harley smile when the bioluminescent moss would light up under her light steps and tickle her feet, the path was lined with trees, bushes, and ferns whose leaves seemed to stretch out and brush against the blonde's skin making her smile and gently trail her fingers over them. 

Finally the path opened up to the heart of the room which was floored by soft grass upon which sat Pam’s working space and off to the side a set of uneven bars and a balance beam. Harley’s cerulean eyes looked around the area until her eyes settled on Pam sitting at the lab like table, glasses on her head, labcoat left abandoned on the ground beside her so she could take advantage of the rare sunlight filtering through the above head glass, copper red hair falling down her back in a wave of fire, her hand adjusting a slide on the microscope she was looking through while a vine held a test tube containing some bright green liquid in it. Harley wanted to skip over in her normal manner and lean in the stainless steel table watching like a child watches taffy be pulled, it always amazed her to watch Pam work, but as she watched the redhead growl under her breath and massage her temples before dismissing the assisting vine Harley thought better of it.

Pam let out a heavy sigh, of course she knew Harley was watching her she'd known the second the blonde opened the greenhouse door thanks to all her plants but, she was in no mood to humor the blonde ball of energy today not when she'd woken up and realized her experiment had turned for the worse during the night and now the super grow formula was little more than water.

“Harley did you need something?”

Harley took a slow step closer, if her time with Joker had taught her anything it was be careful around someone who is angry and can hurt you. Pam noticed the blonde’s movements and mentally cursed herself, she'd snapped at Harley earlier without meaning too and now the blonde was uneasy. Looking over her shoulder Pam sighed a little and turned her chair opening her arms making Harley smile and happily skip over and sit across her lap.

“Are ya in a better mood now Red?”

Harley watched Pam’s eyes as they traced over her face her fingers playing with the ends of her hair making the red strand curl around her finger. Pam mimicked the action running her fingers through Harley’s platinum locks pausing to examine the fading pink ends, since finally coming to her senses after a harsh near death beating from Joker Harley had let a fair amount of her old self go including her pink and blue dyed tips according to the blonde she was going to let them grow out then go back to her original style with one red side and the other blue hued black. Realizing Harley’s blue eyes were watching her waiting for an answer Pam gave a ghost of a smile.

“A little bit.”

Harley smiled and nuzzled up against the redhead’s neck taking in the sweet aroma of her soft green skin, the sun was out and so the Garden Goddess was taking advantage of it with her photosynthesis meaning her skin was now a soft green color not quite grass green but not bright green either but thanks to the sun she was also warmer to the touch than her normal just below normal human body temp and it made Harley feel safe. Pam suddenly went a little rigid and made a small whimpered sound making Harley pull away enough to meet her girlfriend’s eyes confused.

“You okay Pammy?”

Pam nodded a faint blush staining her cheeks pink.

“Y-yeah perfect sweet pea.”

Harley didn't seem convinced but shrugged it off then nuzzled up again, this time Pam went rigid again but the sound was more of a giggle than a whimper when Harley’s nose brushed against her neck. Hearing the sound Harley smirked but forced it off her face as she looked up at Pam again.

“Are ya sure you're okay? Did ya hurt yourself?”

Pam’s blush darkened and she couldn't look Harley in the eye.

“Yeah that's it, I caught myself with a thorn earlier this morning and it still hurts a little.”

Harley had to use all her willpower to keep from smiling and look worried.

“If you cut yourself I should take a look at it! Make sure it isn't too bad.”

Pam looked momentarily panicked.

“You don't need to do that Harl, I heal fast remember and the sun helps that.”

Harley allowed herself an eyeroll as she shifted herself so she was straddling Pam's lap facing her and moving her hair away from her neck.

“Still let me look.”

Pam sighed placing her hands on the blonde’s waist, she couldn't say no to her as it was but now she really couldn't.

“Alright if you must.”

Harley smiled finally.

“I must! Now where did the thorn get you?”

Pam tilted her head to give the blonde a better view to try and see what they both knew wasn't there, regardless Harley acted like she was looking but smirked as she began trailing her fingertips over Pam's neck when they reached a spot near the middle the redhead cringed a little and caught a giggle.

“I didn't find any cut buuuuut I think I found a ticklish spot!”

Pam bristled a bit moving to look Harley in the eye her emerald pools wide and a little panicked, despite the fact she was trying to look stern.

“I am not tickalish.”

Harley smirked again.

“Are too, I can prove it!”

Pam narrowed her eyes at the challenge.

“No you can't because I'm not ticklish.”

Harley full on beamed a mischievous glint in her cerulean eyes.

“Challenge accepted!”

Pam blinked when Harley suddenly jumped up from her lap and pulled her to her feet.

“What are you doing?”

Harley smiled wiggling her fingers like ten little snakes.

“Winning a bet.”

Pam raised a brow as Harley moved behind her.

“But we didn't-”

Her words were cut off by a fit of giggles as the blonde began tickling her sides, normally Pam wouldn't laugh at this but on days when things started off sour Harley always managed to break through her walls and continue to surprise her. Harley let herself laugh as she tickled.

“See I told ya! You're ticklish Pammy! I'll tell B-man that's your weakness, gettin’ tickled!”

Pam felt tears prick her eyes from Harley’s attack so finally she managed to grab the blonde's fingers and whirl around to face her, almost at once Harley shrank a little.

“You do that and I'll have to tell him about you're weak spot too.”

The playful shine returned to Harley’s eyes seeing she wasn't in trouble and she caught a smile to keep a straight face as she took her hands back and crossed her arms over her chest turning her back on the redhead.

“I don't know whatcha talkin’ about Red, I ain't got a weak spot!”

Pam let herself smile like a cheshire cat as she slid behind Harley and laced her arms around her waist and rested her chin on the blonde’s shoulder.

“You don't? I could have sworn you did.”

Harley shook her head childishly.

“Nope! None at all I'm like Superman I'm invincible!”

Pam rolled her eyes briefly before closing them and nuzzling Harley’s neck while her hands moved silently into position.

“You're forgetting that even Superman has a weakness, kryptonite remember?”

Harley blushed a little as she leaned back into Pam’s hold.

“Oh yeah I forgot ‘bout that, but I still ain't got a weak spot.”

Pam let herself smirk feeling the blonde finally relax completely before she began tickling her torso. Harley’s laugh was instantaneous as she wiggled trying to get away but Pam held her vast.

“No weak spot huh? Then what's this? Why are you laughing?”

Harley didn't even try to answer as Pam kept tickling her and tears pricked her eyes. Finally breathless and close to crying the blonde stopped fighting.

“Stop or I'm gonna pee!”

Pam rolled her eyes but stopped tickling and just held Harley close kissing her head.

“Told you, you do have a weak spot.”

Harley smiled as she caught her breath.

“Yeah yeah okay so I ain't Superman but ya know what? Now I have something to use against you.”

Pam rolled her eyes before closing them, as she did vines descended from the trees and formed a hammock like structure behind them, without much thought Pam sat back taking Harley with her smiling when the vines just shifted with their weight so the hammock gently rocked once they were on it.

“Whatever you say sweet pea.”

Harley didn't respond but rather smiled and cuddled closer to the redhead closing her eyes while Pam watched the sunset paint the glass ceiling orange, yellow, amber and red for a few moments then let herself drift off to sleep.


End file.
